With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Electronic devices are commonly used to connect to wireless networks in order to send and receive data. Disclosed herein are technical solutions to improve wireless performance of a device that has multiple antennas when the device is connected to the wireless networks.